1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder lock, a clutch device and un unlocking device comprising thereof, in more particular, to a cylinder lock, a clutch device and un unlocking device comprising thereof to unlock a door locking mechanism in a vehicle door panel.
2. Related Art
For example, there is a conventional locking and unlocking device comprising a clutch (a link mechanism for actuator) intermitting by a pivotal operation of a regular key (a matching key) (JP-A 2002-129805).
This locking and unlocking device comprises a link mechanism for handle which produces a pivotal movement by a handle extraction operation, a rod for handle which produces a descending linear motion by the pivotal movement of the link mechanism for handle, and a coupling lever mechanism which transmits the linear motion of the rod for handle to the above-mentioned link mechanism for actuator.
Furthermore, this locking and unlocking device comprises a cylinder lock housed in a handle with a rotor pivoting by an insertion pivotal operation of the matching key, a rod for cylinder lock pivoting by a pivotal movement of the rotor of the cylinder lock, and a key lever mechanism transmitting the pivotal movement of the rod for the cylinder lock to the above-mentioned link mechanism for actuator.
In such a locking and unlocking device, when the rotor pivots in one direction from a neutral position by an insertion pivotal operation of the matching key into the cylinder lock, this pivot movement is transmitted to the key lever mechanism via the rod for cylinder lock, the intermittence of the link mechanism for actuator in a door lock actuator is switched by the operation of the key lever mechanism and the state of the door locking mechanism is changed from unlocking to locking.
When the handle is subsequently operated in a direction to open the door panel, this handle extraction operation is transmitted to the rod for handle via the link mechanism for handle. When the rod for handle moves downwards linearly by the handle extraction operation, the linear motion is transmitted to the link mechanism for actuator via the coupling lever mechanism. When the link mechanism for actuator is activated, since the door locking mechanism is in an unlocking state, the door panel is opened.
Meanwhile, when the rotor pivots in another direction from the neutral position by an insertion pivotal operation of the matching key into the cylinder lock, this pivot movement is transmitted to the key lever mechanism via the rod for cylinder lock, the link mechanism for actuator is activated by the operation of the key lever mechanism and the state of the door locking mechanism is changed from locking to unlocking.
However, in the locking and unlocking device disclosed by JP-A 2002-129805, since a rod for cylinder lock and a key lever mechanism are also provided other than a clutch, a cylinder lock and a handle, there were problems in that the number of parts assembled increases, the entire structure becomes complicated and the cost also increases.
Furthermore, in the locking and unlocking device disclosed by JP-A 2002-129805, since it has a structure in which the rod for cylinder lock and the key lever mechanism are intermediated between the cylinder lock and the clutch, there were problems in that the outside dimension becomes large and the entire structure grows in size.